school_of_the_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
School of the SuperNatural: The Next Gen Major Recap
This is a list of all the threads and the basic recaps from those threads. Thread 1 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2141239 Form are accepted, characters get ready and everyone enters, unaware of what they'd start... Thread 2 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2149719 Everyone's OCs interact, getting to know each other. Thread 3 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2155546 The dragons continue to interact, character development happens and some ships are made... *Possibly the last thread of relative peace. Thread 4 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2160738#328 Dragons continue to interact, Starscape is abducted by the Evening Star and taken to Ravenclaw's stronghold, imprisoned and tortured. The traitor makes their first move. Thread 5 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2164680 Everyone is hit hard about Starscape's kidnapping. Riptide and Tidal begin to formulate a plan to get her out before Ravenclaw kills her. The traitor makes two more moves, poisoning and hiding an unconscious Riptide and poisoning Moonflower. Abyss takes Moonflower to the healers' and she is healed. Everyone else continues to interact, ships are still being made. Thread 6 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2168312 Abyss takes Moonflower to the healers' and she is healed. Everyone else continues to interact, ships are still being made. Raven's mind is taken over by a SuperNatural dragon and she believes she is going crazy. Tidal found Ripitde and took her to get healed while Moonflower wales up and her and Abyss went to scout the stronghold where Starscape is being held. Artemis, Agave, Moonflower and Lightbringer break into the stronghold and end up causing more damage. Thread 7 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2171773# Riptide wakes up and Tidal transports the dragons home. Riptide is furious and tells them they can't be a team if they are doing reckless things like that. Starscape continues to be hurt and is losing hope that she'll live. Riptide, Gazelle, Tidal, Moonflower, Blossom, Pride and Abyss set off to get Starscape out of prison. Thread 8 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2177305 Dragons at the school continue to interact while the dragons on the rescue mission settle for the night surrounded by some sand dunes. Pride and Starscape's ship is confirmed and Abyss convinces Moonflower to stay at the School. Thread 9 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:218313 Dragons at the school ''still ''interact while in the desert, Moonflower and Abyss find out about Pride and Starscape. Lightbringer and Viserion's ship is confirmed. Thread 10 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2188358 Blossom got better in the healer's cave while Mouse and Jetstream's ship is confirmed. Jetstream and Macaw fight because Maca doesn't like Jetstream but Jetstream wants to be with Mouse. Macaw and spider's ship is confirmed but Mouse doesn't like Spider. The traitor poisons Blossom and Riptide flies to the School ahead of the others, then waits for Blossom to get better. Thread 11 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2191671 Azalea, Shadow's hateful mother and grandmother to all the Shifting Sibs' dragonets, sneaks into the School, attacking. Azalea was taken back to the prison and locked up for good while the rescue team lands. Abyss and Moonflower check out a cave that has multi-colored crystals under the school, Abyss believing it may have some significance. Macaw and Mouse are mad at each other because they both hate the dragon the other likes while Pride meets Darkstar. Thread 12 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2193344 Riptide finds the black liquid of death Current warned her about before going to see Blossom, who was feeling much better. Abyss and Moonflower's ship is confirmed. Mouse and Macaw argue over Jetstream and Spider while Pride gets into a fight with Jay over him being mean to Darkstar. Starscape had a nightmare because of what happened in the prison and the traitor goes to poison her then decides against it. Blossom and Riptide talk in the healing cave while Pride and Starscape talk up in the library. Light starts a fight with Abyss. Thread 13 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2196703 Abyss comes to Moonflower's defense, fighting off Light. Once the fight is over he realizes he fought a dragonet and let his rage take over, believing everything everyone said about him becoming a traitor like his father was true. Shatter called Abyss a traitor and useless, making him feel worse. Riptide and Blossom talked about the prophecy and curse still while Tidal practiced his magic. Thread 14 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2200985 Shatter attacked Abyss and Moonflower took him to the healing center. Shatter then found Starscape and tormented her before Riptide and Pride saved her. Jetstream's old girlfriend came back and tried to get Jetstream back, failing. Dawn then tried to convince Mouse he cheated and at first she believed him, then Jetstream was proved innocent. Thread 15 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2203910 Abyss and Moonflower interrogate Riptide to try and get her to admit she likes Blossom, Tidal figuring it out and very strongly hinting at the fact she likes her to Blossom. The Devil shows Blossom a vision of Riptide of dying while Jay and Tigerwing bully Darkstar, Raven coming to his protection. Thread 16 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2208640 Tidal and Raven talk about Ravenclaw and having a 'double spy' in order to gain more information, Tidal seemingly against the idea. Blossom shows Riptide her powers and they walk to the prey center, Tigerwing bothering Blossom. Riptide steps in but Jaguarspots knocked him out. Shatter finds Starscape and Pride in the library and goes to bother them, Shatter planting a small seed of doubt in Pride's mind. Blossom and Jaguarspots play a game called fruitball outside while Shatter found Gazelle in the art room and started accusing her. Abyss heard and went to help, almost getting into a fight before Starscape comes in and takes Shatter away, falsely admitting that she's the traitor to stop him from accusing her siblings. Thread 17 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2213602 Riptide becomes dehydrated and needs to get to a water source, a monster sent by Lucifer there who tries to kill her. Tidal feels her pain and runs in, Blossom telling him what's happening. The cousins killed the monster but not before it bit Riptide in the shoulder. Lots of general teasing and interacting happened for a while, Moonflower and Abyss strongly shipping Tidal and Raven. Tidal found out that he could lose his soul in six months. Thread 18 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2219971 Beastchange went to the School to find Jetstream, still under the assumption that he cheated. Once everything was cleared up he left without things turning violent. Shatter and the dragons he was working with captured Blossom, threatening Riptide's life if she didn't come. Riptide went to save Blossom and upon doing so figured out that the dragons that took Blossom were also the ones that had kidnapped her. Raven and Tidal made a revenge plan on Moonflower and Abyss and put it into action while Riptide was tortured by her former captors. Riptide and Blossom eventually escape, managing to get back to the School with a spell from Tidal. She was healed and while her and Tidal were arguing, Blossom went to Gazelle and Mouse for advice. Riptide and Blossom's ship was confirmed. Thread 19 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2225179 Riptide and Blossom went to the art cave, Blossom having another vision from Lucifer. Starscape and Pride saw them, teasing them nonstop, while Jetstream and Mouse pranked Macaw by hiding all his paints. Shatter came and threatened Starscape, attacking her, until Star managed to get him off. She ran out of the school crying, all the stress getting to her. Thread 20 Thread 21 Thread 22 Thread 23 Thread 24 Thread 25 Thread 26 Thread 27 Thread 28 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2331414 Everyone who went on the rescue mission was in the forest, Abyss still not talking. Abyss got a message from a ghost that said one of his sisters was going to die and he chose not to believe it because the ghosts were often unreliable. Mouse began to question whether Jetstream will cheat again and questioned their relationship. After going for a hunt most of her worries faded and everything went back to normal after feeling doubtful more. Then Riptide and Tidal left to go fight along with everyone who wanted to come, meaning everyone left to fight. Once they landed near Ravenclaw's stronghold, Riptide briefing them on what to expect. Riptide and Ravenclaw fight one-on-one, the rest of the Crew fighting his soldiers. At the end of the fight after Riptide killed Ravenclaw, Starscape and Abyss's beloved sister, Gazelle, took a knife for Abyss. She was the confirmed traitor, poisoning dragons ironically to keep her siblings safe. She died later, Abyss and Starscape torn apart. They go to the old Dragon Cave, Tidal doing his best to heal Riptide. Thread 29 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2362267 Starscape remained upset, Pride doing his best to comfort her. Talon, freaked out, ran into the woods to contact his parents to ease some stress. Talon then met another scavenger in the forest, one whom he did not exactly get along with. She then got stuck in a trap and Talon watched her try and get out, the two having a passive aggressive conversation. After getting out Lyla, the scavenger, goes with Talon to the Cave while Abyss leaves a sleeping Moonflower in the forest. He grabs Skyfire and shadow-travels off, unable to take the stress of everything. Moonflower got upset and Pride eventually came to help her. Riptide woke up and found out about Gazelle, Blossom comforting her. Midnight and Tarzan went hunting. Thread 30 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2373444 Thread 31 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2380955 Pride took James and Jacob on a fly, the two twins getting immense enjoyment out of it. Lyla stabbed Riptide and ran, making Riptide and Talon mad. Lyla was being harassed by two men and Talon and Adian found her on a hunting trip. They fought off the men but Lyla tried to kill Adian, prompting Talon to take her as a prisoner. James and Jacob tied Lyla and Talon together in a cave. Thread 32 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2388700 Tidal tried to convince his grandparents that if they take or kill him, the prophecy won't work and the world will end. Eventually they settle on Tidal making one of them an animus, which he does...for five seconds. They cut Tidal's neck on the way out, Raven taking him to a stream to bandage it. They spent the night outside alone in the forest and in the morning they met a strange dragon. Riptide stopped Lyla from running out of the cave, Talon taking her prisoner. He finds out some scary truths about her tribe and resolves to keep her safe, even if it means keeping her prisoner. Adian told Talon that her tribe was notoriously aggressive, even starting mini wars with dragons. Lyla started destroying stuff and Talon went to make sure she was okay, bandaging a bleeding cut she had. Talon jokingly threw a mango at her to 'cure' her boredom. Thread 33 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2397035 Talon threw a mango at Lyla and the two went swimming in an underground lake. The Gang went to find Abyss and they found him buried in a snow bank, barely alive. Tidal transported them all to an oasis, Tidal collapsing. During the night, a distressed Riptide didn't seep at all and in the morning she told Tidal how hard it was killing the dragons she did. Thread 34 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2407675 Raven heard everything Riptide said but wished she didn't. Abyss woke up and Moonflower was relieved but angry. Moonflower eventually flew off, Riptide following to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Riptide comforted Moonflower while Starscape helped her brother. Riptide was being tormented by Lucifer and Talon became dehydrated. She eventually woke up, afraid and confused. Thread 35 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2425318 Riptide starts talking about her vision and everyone's confused, Lyla helping Talon over to her so he could help calm her down. A venomous snake bit Lyla and Tidal was able to heal her but the pain stayed with her. Lyla apologized for everything she did and Talon forgave her, slightly surprised. Lucifer gave Moonflower a vision about Abyss' death and she immediately stopped being mad at him, fearful he would die because of her. Starscape admitted to Pride that she felt lost and he comforted her, telling her things would get better. Phobia, Viceroy and Raptor fought. Thread 36 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2429592 Lyla and Talon's ship was confirmed, everyone still in the desert. Moonflower and Abyss talk about a possible peaceful future together once all the fighting's over. Tidal and Riptide fought a group of brainwashed dragons in the desert, Riptide getting clawed lethally to save Blossom. Tidal decided to freeze Riptide's lifeline while they flew back to the cave, knowing Riptide wouldn't make it. They flew back and shortly after landing, Raptor and Viceroy find the Crew. Moonflower got aggressive fast, Pride holding her back. After a while, she let Viceroy heal Abyss. Thread 37 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2447034 After a few failed attempts, Tidal kept trying to revive Riptide relentlessly. Blossom watched fearfully as he attempted one last time to bring her back to life while the dragons outside interacted slightly passive aggressively. Talon was being hunted by two people in the woods with an apparent bounty on him. Lyla killed the two bounty hunters and brought a bleeding and hurt Talon back to the cave, Talon collapsing. Adian patched up Talon's wounds and he slept peacefully. Riptide finally woke up and Blossom comforted her after she learned she had been dead-ish. Moonflower demonstrated her powers to Viceroy and Raptor as a powerplay, showing them what they were up against. Abyss took Moonflower on a walk away from the two new dragons and Riptide came out to meet them. Starscape ate a poisoned elk and collapsed, Raven finding her and taking her to the cave. Thread 38 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2465173 Tidal was able to partially heal Starscape but Viceroy completely expelled the poison from her. Starscape woke up after a while, her vision blurry at first but improving. Riptide sat outside, the prophecy reciting itself in her head until she figured out Lucifer's name. Meanwhile, Tidal introduced everyone to Raptor and Viceroy. Talon's leg reopened and he was in horrible pain, unable to move, while Tidal explained his powers to Viceroy. Viceroy realized that Talon was dying and started to heal him while Blossom and Riptide went to hunt in the forest. Riptide met a very strict Epic and more accepting Queen Marigold. Riptide and Blossom then met Creaturefigure again to get mangoes, then flew to the ocean. Viceroy healed Talon's leg. Thread 39 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2504688 Thread 40 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2561028 Thread 41 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2604395 Thread 42 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2621454 Talon was still confused, Lyla eventually telling him that he died. After figuring out that Lyla's tribe was the one that hurt him, Talon became sympathetic and wished he got her out faster. The Crew went to rescue Riptide and Phobia mistook them as enemies but they got Riptide out, the Chosen in horrible condition. Talon cast a spell so the dragons would never hurt anyone else before in their sadist ways. Raptor confronted Phobia about their encounter in the forest, eventually settling it although tensions were still high. They all brought Riptide back to the cave, unable to use any magic to heal her. Everyone became worried that Riptide would not make it, especially Starscape and Tidal. Tidal, his emotions screwed up by his dying cousin, flew to the clearing where Talon ans Lyla were tortured. Half the village was killed in an instant, the body of Spiros being brought back to the cave. Tidal sat in the corner of the cave, Raven seemingly confused, until Tidal realized what he did. Viceroy woke up after days of being unconscious, slightly groggy but otherwise fine. Tidal finally came out of shock, deeply hating himself for what he did. Raven comforted him Thread 43 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2660118 Tidal was still convinced he was evil and Moonflower and Abyss went to hunt. Everyone was still worried about Riptide, helpless and dying. Jetstream and Starscape met a strange dragon in the forest. The stranger morphed into a wasp and barged into the cave. Thread 44 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2688886 Everyone turned against the strange dragon, Scorpion, worried still about Riptide. Tidal placed an enchantment as a lie detector, which called Riptide out as she woke up, muttering nonsense.